As Vast as The Sky Goes
by xSilverSwordx
Summary: "It's ironic that when you wanted freedom so much, you were born into a family that confined you." a girl who lost her mother since birth and was abused by her father hung herself to death. Without knowing, she was reborn into a world where people who wanted freedom, where given a chance to fight for it. A world full of pirates. One Piece. ( SI/OC) OC x Undecided
1. Prologue - The Beginning

**As Vast as The Sky Goes**

 **xSilverswordx**

 **Prologue**

 **The Beginning**

 _ **Reincarnation doesn't simply mean at the end of this life you will move to another life in another body. It means that the spirit of life is continually renewing itself and moving to a higher level**_

 _ **Frederick Lenz**_

Its ironic that when you wanted freedom so much, you were born into a family that confined you.

My mother died giving birth to me. So I was left alone with my father, who was a drug addict. After the death of mother, father abused me everyday and never allowed me outside. He vented all his anger to me and locked me inside my room. I tried to sneak out one time, and it ended with me being punched and tied onto the bed. He did not give me food that day.

I've thought, what does it mean to live? I wonder up to the sky. Why can't I just be born as a bird that could fly around the world, fly to the sky, anywhere I want, enjoying freedom.

Why should I hold onto this world that confines me much? So I hung myself to death. This world has no meaning to me. It is empty. Why hold on? I am just one of those people who had given up.

If I was given a second chance, wherever my next journey goes, I swear to myself I will achieve freedom.

Little does this girl know, her next journey would bring her to what she had dreamed of.

A world where people who wants freedom, were given a chance to fight for it.

A world full of pirates.

One Piece.


	2. Chapter 1 - Reborn

**As Vast as The Sky Goes**

 **xSilverswordx**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Reborn**

 _ **If you have time to think about a beautiful end, then live beautifully until the end.**_

 _ **Sakata Gintoki**_

I opened my eyes. Everything was still blurry. When I tried to focus more, I saw a tall red-haired woman with sky blue eyes. She is very beautiful. I looked around my surroundings and realised that she wasn't alone. She is with a tall man eith black hair, short beard, and strange yellow eyes. His eyes looked like a hawk.

Who are they? I am confused. I then realised my body was back. So it means i was reborn. Was I given a second chance? But where am I? It doesn't look familiar.

Just then, the woman picked me up.

"Your name will be Dracule Luna," she smiled at me. I can barely understand her, but I heard Luna. Is that my name?

Luna, huh.

"Katherina, don't move too much," the man said to her.

"Mou.. Mihawk.. isn't little Luna so cute??" the woman, Katherina, laughed happily.

Is this my mother? Such a gentle and warm woman. I never felt like this before.. Is this what it means to have a family? Thank you God, for giving me a new life.

I then smiled.

"Uwaa, look at her, Mihawk! She smiled!" shouted Katherina, feeling excited.

"Yes, yes, I can see that," Mihawk sighed and goes closer to pick Luna up.

"She looks like you. She has your smile, Katherina."

"mm.."

Feeling a bit drowsy, I then closed my eyes, falling into the darkness.

"Have a nice rest, Dracule Luna," whispered Katherina.

 **\- Katherina -**

I read the letter that was given to me by that man.

 _ **Akagami no Katherina,**_

 _ **Congratulations on your newborn baby, I've never thought you would marry that man, though. You guys were like cats and dogs, always fighting with each other.**_

 _ **I've done all my best to find the cure to your disease, Katherina. I'm sorry, but you don't have much longer. You have two years left. Live your life without regrets.**_

 _ **I'm sorry, Katherina.**_

 _ **Warren**_

I know that, Warren. I know that. From the day I found out I have Blood Cancer Disease, I know that death was close. But I just couldn't accept it. I'm really grateful to Mihawk..that he still wanted to stay by my side.

"Is that from Warren?" asked Mihawk.

"Yes," I smiled.

Mihawk didn't say anything. He stared at me, silently asking me to continue.

"I don't have long, Mihawk. Two years is all I have. What will happen to Luna then? Living without a mother."

What kind of mother I am if i won't be able to stay by her side, raise her, give her love.

"It doesn't matter, I will protect her. You don't need to worry. Worry about yourself you idiot."

Pfft, as expected of Mihawk.

"Who are you calling an idiot, dumbass."

"Crybaby."

"Stubborn old man."

"Little brat."

"Pervert."

"I. Am. Not. A. Pervert. You brat."

"pfft.."

"hmph"

I really love this man. Anyone who doesn't know him might say that he is a scary and cold man. But he's such a kind and gentle person deep inside.

"Thank you, Mihawk."

"Don't thank me, Katherina."

 **-Third Person-**

After that conversation, both of them continued their daily routines. But what was different were that they went out more often.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and without knowing, two years has passed. Luna is two years old now. But most importantly,

 _Death_ has come for Katherina.

"Cough, cough"

Luna heard her mother cough and felt worried. She know something was wrong all these time. Mother was constantly coughing and even though she tried to hide it all the times, Luna could see it easily.

"Mama okay?"

All she got was silence. Luna then hurriedly went to where her mother was and was shocked to see her laying on the ground, with _blood_ on her hands.

"MA!!"

 **BLOODBLOODBLOODBLOODBLOODBLOODBLOODBLOODBLOODBLOODBLOOD**

"L.. Lu..na..m..srry..I..love..u..n..mi.."

 **DEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEAD**

Memories flashed before Luna. Her abusive father, her old life, being reborn, Katherina, Mihawk.

 **CANTBREATHECANTBREATHECANTBREATHECANTBREATHECANTBREATHE**

She collapsed.


	3. Chapter 2 - Determination and Resolve

**As Vast as The Sky Goes**

 **xSilverswordx**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Determination and Resolve**

 _ **Determination gives you the resolve to keep going in spite of the roadblocks that lay before you.**_

 _ **Denis Waitley**_

 **-Mihawk-**

I did not believe what I had seen right now.

Laying beside Katherina's corpse, was Luna, unconscious. I lifted and moved her to the bed. I then went to Katherina.

"You left too fast, idiot."

' I'm sorry I was not here for you. '

"Pa..pa.."

I heard Luna calling my name and quickly went to her, worried.

"Are you okay? What happen?" I asked her.

"Ma.. Cough.. Blood..Dead.. Can't breathe.." she told me, obviously horrified.

She then looked at me and asked, "Why..mama?"

I sighed. I know she would be asking this. She had the privilege to know.

"She had Blood Cancer Disease. When you was born..the doctor told her that all she had was two years. She lived her life without regrets, she was happy." I told her the truth. I don't know how she would react, though. I felt a bit apprehensive.

She was silent for a while and when she said something, I was relieved.

"Mama..love papa and Lu." she comes closer and hugged me. She was crying.

I swear I would protect this treasure that was given to me.

I hugged her back.

"Yeah." was all I could say to her.

' I love both of you too. '

 **-Luna-**

Papa told me the truth about mama's death. I felt sad that mother decided to keep it from me just so that I would not feel worried and stressed. I really.. I really love mama. I missed her so much. Her smile, her hug, her kisses.

But I know papa missed her too. He lived knowing that mama would die..

"Mama..love papa and Lu." I come closer and hugged him.

Without knowing, I started crying.

I've been hurt many times by my old father. But..she gave me hope. The one woman who raised me and gave me love even though I dont deserve it.

"Yeah." was all papa said to me. But that one word was a message for me. I just know it.

' I love both of you too.' was what he wanted to say to me.

After that incident, I decided then that mourning for mama and becoming an emo kid like the old me, was not the best possible choice. Mama and papa gave me a new life. So I went out with papa more often to relax myself, just like we had with mama. I heard from papa that at the town, there's a good restaurant so we decided to go there for lunch.

We arrived at the restaurant and father picked the farthest table. The waiter then gave us the menu.

"Pick anything you want, Luna." father told me.

"Mm." what should I choose? I scanned the menu and read something.

'ULTIMATE SPECIAL HAWK MEAT'

I WANT THIS!!

"Lu want this, papa. Ultimate special hawk meat!!" I told him excitedly.

"Why do you want to eat that?" papa looked at me curiously, wondering why I would choose that out of all.

"well.. It's hawk..papa's name is Mihawk.. So if I eat this..I WILL BE STRONG LIKE YOU!!" I confessed to him

Silence ensues.

'eh, did I make him mad?'

"WAHAHAHAHA are you an idiot?! You little brat!!"

He laughed. He laughed.

"WHAT!! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!"

Well.. I'm not wrong.. Papa's a hawk so if I ate hawk meat.. I would be strong right? Why would he laugh at me?!

I pouted.

He pinched my cheek and smiled.

"Cheeky brat."

Suddenly,

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!! ANYONE WHO DOESN'T WILL BE KILLED!!"

A group of bad pirates came inside and threatened all of the customers. All of them put their hands up, including me and papa. But then, one of them took a woman as a hostage.

"GIVE US ALL OF YOUR MONEY, OR I WILL KILL THIS WOMAN!!"

A boy, which I guessed is her child, shouted, "MAMA!!"

How dare that man. How dare he. I wanted to punch him, but I can't. I would be dead as soon as I do that. Before I could say anything though, papa went closer to the pirates.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! YOU WANNA DIE?!" the man holding the woman shouted, with a gun on his other hand.

Papa didn't said anything and in a blink of an eye, all of the pirates pants were cut off and were left in just their underwear. The man let his hand off the woman and instead, papa's sword was on the edge of the man's throat.

"I suggest you would not move"

All of them were shocked.

"D..D..DRACULE MIHAWK?!"

"THE SHICHIBUKAI?!"

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"

The pirates shouted, obviously scared. They then all tried to run but when they went out from the restaurant, the marines were waiting and caught them. It seems one of the customers called them when the man was holding the woman as a hostage.

I was relieved that nothing happened. Papa then went to me and asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Lu's fine."

"Thank you for saving us," the woman who was hold as a hostage thanked papa.

"Thank you for saving mama!! Kind mister!!" the boy thanked papa too.

"No need to thank me," was all papa said.

We then went home and when we arrived, I stopped.

"Papa.."

I could only watch when the bad pirates attacked. I realised then that I was just a weak little kid and couldn't help anyone. When that boy called her mother.. I imagined that if mama was being hold as a hostage.. I couldn't protect her.. I want to be strong. I want to protect my important people.

So I asked papa,

"Please train me."


	4. Chapter 3 - The Fire Within

**As Vast as The Sky Goes**

 **xSilverswordx**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Fire Within**

 ** _The fire within her grew stronger_**

 ** _Like the blazing sun_**

 ** _She stood up even stronger_**

 ** _For the tides to overrun_**

 ** _Afiya Khan_**

 **-Mihawk-**

"Please train me"

I was slightly shocked to hear that from Luna. She's only two years old and not only that.. I don't want to lose her too. My answer was obvious.

"No, I will not."

I gave her my back, not seeing her face. A bit worried about her response.

"Then when Lu's six years old. Will you train me?"

I faltered when she told me that. But when I turned my back to see her face, It was then that I was truly shocked.

She looked at me directly, and I could clearly see the fire burning within her.

I asked her then,

" Why?"

She smiled at me, " When that bad pirates came and the mama of the boy was caught.. I thought that if that was mama.. I couldn't protect her..I wanna be strong.. Lu wanna protect papa!"

This kid.

I sighed, "All right, but you will start when you're six years old."

Her eyes sparkled. Yeah, I mean that. Literally.

"THANK YOU, PAPA. I LOVE YOU!!" was what she said and ran into the house jumping excitedly.

That's our daughter, Katherina. A strong one, just like you.

 ***4 Years Later***

Luna was six years old now, and as what Mihawk had promised, Luna started to train with him.

" Luna, are you really ready?" I asked her, looking at her eyes.

"Of course, father. Did you think my answer will change throughout these years?" she smirked at me.

Really, she become cheekier these days. As she grow older, she act and looks exactly like her mother. Four years had gone very fast. Honestly, I was horrified when she was four years old and called me father, not papa anymore.

But she's happier now, and I'm satisfied with it.

"Of course not, you're my daughter after all, aren't you?" I smirked back at her, challenging her.

"Puhaha of course, father, no, shishou!" she laughed happily.

"I will first tell you the basic then. Every living being in this world has this power, but only some can awaken it. It is called haki. There are three types of haki.

The first one is called Kenbunshoku Haki, it is the power to sense spiritual energy, it grants the users a sixth sense to the world and limited precognitive abilities.

The second one is Busoshoku Haki, it is the power to use ones life force or spirit as armor to defend or make their own attacks more potent.

The last one, though, it's a rare type of haki which can only be awaken by the chosen ones, those who is recognized to be the king. It is the power to overpower the will of others."

Luna looked flabbergasted to hear this, as it was something she didn't know and understood before. She tried to comprehend and understand what I had just said.

" How to awaken those powers, shishou?

"That's what we will do today, before we continue to your swordmanship."

"Okay then. Where should we start?"

" I will demonstrate it to you the first type of haki. Try to attack me."

I told her that and closed my eyes.

 **-Luna-**

"I will demonstrate it to you the first type of haki. Try to attack me."

When father said that, he closed his eyes.

I was confused but I prepared myself to attack him.

I ran as fast as I could and threw a punch. Strangely, father avoided the attack.

" What..?"

" That was the power of Kenbunshoku Haki. Without seeing, you could sense your enemy attacks. There are also some people who could predict the future with this power."

Really.. What kind of world this is.

"Well for our first training, I will punch you. You try avoid it," he smirked at me.

Oh damn. You're going to kill me, dear father.

After 2 hours of training, I was so exhausted. I didn't even manage to avoid one of father's punch. My body was covered with bruises.

"We'll stop here, Luna."

What? Why stop now? I can still continue.

"Eh? It's okay shishou! Let's continue!" I exclaimed to him.

"Even an idiot could see that you're tired, rest first. I also want to ask you something."

I nodded to him. Something he wanted to ask me? I wonder what it is.

"What is it?" I asked him.

He stays silent for awhile, and finally.

"Do you really want to follow the path of a swordsman?"

 **-Mihawk-**

I was always wondering whether Luna would follow my path as a swordsman. When she asked me to train her, it was quite ambiguous. The most important thing that I must teach her is Haki and basic physical training.

And..

 **That man.**

It's time for Luna to meet **him**.

 **Author's Note : I'm sorry for the late post. I have just finished my exam. Thank you for those who are supporting As Vast as The Sky Goes. I am still a beginner so I am sorry for the mistakes.** **I hope you like it!**


End file.
